Your Touch
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger and Steph have a little more fun in his office. *WARNING* Graphic Smut!


Inspired by Ruth

_Inspired by Ruth. Thanks to Lin for being my sister in smut and my muse! For all my March Birthday Girls! _

Your Touch

By Jenn (Jinnu357)

Ranger's door was open. It was well after midnight, and he was leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, pen in hand, reading a stack of paperwork. His eyes met mine over the top of the dark rim glasses he wore. He was still in corporate mode, wearing a black suit with charcoal grey shirt. His black and grey pinstripe tie hung loose around his neck. I leaned against the doorway and crossed my ankles. I was still wearing the suit from our client meeting earlier.

I stood there in my short black skirt, sheer black stockings complete with 5 inch FMP and my jacket draped over my arm. Ranger dropped the paperwork on the desk and made his way over to me. He pulled me into his office and pushed me up against the wall. His lean hard body was pressed against me. He brought his lips to mine in a bruising kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth and sending jolts of pleasure through my body. He pulled away from me leaving me lightheaded and unsteady on my feet. No man had ever made me feel like this with just a kiss.

"Sit and do not move." He instructed as he pulled me towards the couch. I dropped my bag and my jacket by the door and sat down on the couch, crossing my legs. I leaned back and watched him as he stood in front of me. I couldn't help but lick my lips.

He had let his hair out of the leather tie and it brushed against his shoulders, smooth and sleek. He slowly unbuttoned his jacket one button at a time and gracefully slid the material off his shoulders, dropping the jacket next to me on the couch. I could see his muscles rippling beneath his shirt as loosened his tie… slipping it off his neck and tossing it on top of the coat. His eyes were dark with lust as he gazed down at me, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing delicious mocha latte skin inch by inch. I was mesmerized by his fingers moving over the buttons. He pulled the shirt from his pants and left it open to reveal the most perfect abs I had ever seen. My eyes finally were able to break his dark gaze and traveled over his chest… visually caressing each ridge of his perfectly sculpted abs.

I could see that his breath had started to quicken and from the bulge in his pants I could tell he was just as affected as I was. The pants draped his body like they were made specifically for him, outlining the strong muscles of his thighs and sitting just below his hips. He ran his hands down his abs, his eyes fluttering close at the touch. I felt my pulse jump and I could tell already how wet I was. Just thinking about the possibility of what might happen next started a dull ache inside of me.

I tried to adjust squeezing my thighs together but I could not take my eyes off of him. When his fingers reached his belt buckle I couldn't help the moan that fell from my lips. His eyes locked with mine again and a very cocky grin broke out on his face. He slowly unbuckled his belt taking his time to slide it from his pants and adding it to the pile. The grin turned mischievous when slowly caressed his waistline letting his fingers dip just below the fabric. I could feel the heat building in my body. I was suddenly painfully aware of the smooth silk shirt I wore rubbing against my skin and the smooth nylon encasing my legs as I clenched my pelvic muscles. I desperate wanted to reach out and touch him but I knew Ranger was very serious about his rules. The grin slowly disappeared as he reveled in his own touch. When he started to unbutton his pants my breath caught in my throat.

He slowly slid his zipper down, showing me the Calvin Klein underwear he was wearing. His cock was barely contained in the tight black fabric encasing it. He was rock hard, his hand slid over his erection and a small moan escaped his lips. His head fell back as he caressed himself through the fabric. I gritted my teeth. It was taking everything I had to stay still. Every woman's fantasy was standing in front of me touching himself and I thought I was going to explode if I didn't ease the ache in my pussy. His long fingers slid down his erection, forcing another moan from his lips. Every muscle in his body was taunt with pleasure.

"Show me, Ranger." I whispered, my voice husky with just a hint of the desperation I felt.

This only seemed to urge him on and he slid the waistband of the underwear down and grasped his cock. I couldn't help but moan; this had to have been the sexiest thing I had ever seen. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on his skin making the muscles glisten as he slowly began touching himself. His fingers wrapped around his long thick cock. He worked from tip to base rocking his hips with the motion. It was incredibility erotic watching him, the smooth movements of his body were hypnotic. My body ached. I wanted to touch myself in the worst way.

His eyes met mine and he growled as his movements quickened. He pumped his fist around his cock and I couldn't stop myself as I slid to the floor and kneeled in front of him. He was lost in the sensations. His head was back, his eyes were closed and his breathing becoming labored. I could tell he was close and I wanted nothing more than to taste him. I gently wrapped my hand around his. His eyes opened and he allowed me to guide his cock into my mouth. He kept his grip ,wrapping his fingers around the base as I laved his cock with my tongue. I could tell he was struggling to keep control as I took as much of him into my mouth as I could. I sucked him hard as he stroked himself, falling into a steady rhythm. He was moaning and growling low in his throat as I slid his cock in and out of my mouth over and over again.

"Fuck Babe. Stop I'm going to cum."

He grabbed a handful of my curls and tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. I wanted to taste his cum in my mouth. I sucked him harder taking him as far as I could into my mouth. I felt his cock pulsing and a growl left his throat that could only be described as animalistic.

"Christ Babe." He said as he dropped to his knees, covering my mouth with his, tasting himself.

He kissed me hard, his tongue devouring my mouth. My body was humming with need and all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and plunge him inside me. He placed hot open mouth kisses down my neck, sucking and nipping the skin. He grabbed the silk blouse and ripped it open, exposing the black lace bra I wore underneath. He laid me back on the couch, my knees still on the floor as he sucked and licked his way down my belly. The skirt didn't stand a chance as he tore it from my body, revealing the black lace garter that tied to the stockings with tiny black ribbons. He slid two long fingers inside me but it wasn't enough.

"Please Ranger, I need you inside me." I begged.

"Fuck Babe… You have no idea what you do to me."

He lifted me up and impaled me on his still hard cock, stretching me and filling me. He leaned back and I rocked my hips against him. I was frantic, pleasure raced through my body; I thought I might explode from the feeling. He reached up, grabbing a handful of my curls and brought my lips to his.

"I want you to cum for me Babe. Now. "

His voice sent chills through my body and that was all it took to send me over the edge. A growl came from his throat and he spilled himself inside me, my inner muscles milking the cum from his cock. I collapsed against him, my body warm and languid.

"God, I love you Babe." He whispered.

"I Love you too Ranger."


End file.
